StarCraft: Inner Thoughts
by RuneTheElf
Summary: Enter the mind of a Protoss Dark Templar on a mission with the Terran. Rated R for future chapters,Read and Review! Sorry,I'm not good at Summaries.


~Alright, I don't own 'StarCraft' or anything in it,I only own the ficional characters and story which I have made up,don't sue I need the money. By the way,this is my first fiction so be easy on me PS:I will make spelling mistakes,errors etc if you find any try to excuse my horrid mind~  
  
The Beginning  
  
"Thirty minutes until drop off."The pilot announced loudly,waking me from my meditation.  
  
I am a Dark Templar on a mission with the Terran. I can't believe I was forced into this mission because of those Humans,but besides that the mission should be completed with ease. I sat on the cold steel bolted floor along with my companions. They kept giving me angry glares,trying to make me quiver in fear but no Human scared me. Humans are a weak,back stabbing,complaining,self-centered beings which I dispised very,the only thing I hated more than the Humans were the Zerg. I only hate the Zerg for destroying my life,but besides that they are a great species. If I even spoke about the Zerg in any defending way to anyone I would be known as either a spy or scum,their choice.  
  
"What are we doing on this mission?"One of the Marines shouted.  
  
"What do you mean by that? You're suppose to remember the briefing,James."The other Marine responded to the Human named 'James'  
  
"Well,to tell you the truth Wayne,I was sorta drunk during the briefing and now I don't remember a thing."James responded to 'Wayne'trying to impress him.  
  
Humans have such pathetic names. I thought to myself,closing my eyes.  
  
"Wow James,I'm not suprised. Well we are suppose to investigate a small town at Earth due to rumored Zerg activity. We are suppose to check it out."Wayne said,he seemed proud of himself.  
  
James laughed rather loudly,"Zergs are nothing to me! I'll just squish 'em like the bugs they are!"He yelled as my patience with them grew thin.  
  
"Keep your holes shut! If General Duke heard that you were drunk during the briefing he'll have our heads!"The FireBat yelled at James and Wayne,serious about what is going on.  
  
"Alright,alright. I'll just change the subject."James said,looking around slowly,then looking at me.  
  
He better not talk to me. I hate him. I thought to myself,very close to stabbing the Human lowlife.  
  
"Hey Protoss! What the hell are you doin' here?"James yelled,he seemed like he was still drunk.  
  
"Dude,leave him alone. He's helping us out with the Zerg on the mission."The FireBat said,calmly to James.  
  
"Oops,sorry scary Protoss guy. Why do you have to dress all scary like that? You're gonna give the Zerg a heart-attack."James said,annoying me.  
  
"If you don't stop talking to me,I'll make sure you have a heart- attack,Human."I said,full of anger from the Human ignorance.  
  
"Tough guy eh? I'll show you a.."James said but was interrupted.  
  
"If you fight the Protoss General Duke will kick your ass man."Wayne said shaking Jame's shoulder slightly.  
  
"You're right,besides Protoss are pussies."James said with a loud belly laugh. Scum.  
  
"Be prepared for drop off!"The Pilot shouted with joy,like a child.  
  
The ship suddenly stopped in the air,making James wobble to his side. The ship was then lowered towards the ground slowly. The sound of the ship made the critters flee for thier lives,Earth would be a beautiful planet if the Humans didn't infest it with thier habits and greed. The ship's doors opened,they made a loud noise as they did so. When this happened I jumped out before anyone else reacted to the landing,I wanted to get out of that small steel box to get away from those three Humans,but only to jump into a world with billions of Humans. The planet was so polluted,I could actually feel the chemicals in the air,it thickened the air like a dirty blanket over a clean bed. Three loud clinging noises was heard behind me,I turned around to see what was the clatter. It was nothing more than my hated allies. James was laying on the ground,face first. I wasn't sure why but it didn't bother me because Humans had odd behavior which greatly showed thier flaws and stupidity.  
  
"That last step is an erm...tricky one."James said as he got up. He must of fell,the careless fool.  
  
"Let's waste no precious time,we must ask the villagers where the Zerg can be at the moment."  
  
"Listen to Mister I am serious about my work."James said in a cocky tone,he walked towards me shoving his face near mine,he was an ugly man,"I'm not gonna take orders from a punk like you."He said before he pushed me.  
  
I didn't budge,only he moved from his own shove. I lifted up my arms and counter-pushed him. He almost flew backwards,he kept stumbling attempting to regain his balance but failed and he fell. I heard a sqealing-like noise coming from the direction where James layed. It was a Zergling,three of them to be exact. James spotted the Zergling and screamed,screamed like a little Human girl.  
  
"It's the Zerg!!!"The FireBat yelled,getting ready for battle.  
  
The Zerglings jumped on James,they squealed and slashed all about,it was hard to tell what was going on. Suddenly James' screaming and grunted,a puddle of blood was starting to form under James and the Zerglings. It was over,he was dead. I knew I was next. 


End file.
